


#冬铁#Scars Stolen （ A Deep and Intimate Pain 系列第二篇）

by citymagazine



Series: A Deep and Intimate Pain [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 伤害/治愈, 共享痛苦, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citymagazine/pseuds/citymagazine
Summary: 当托尼知道巴基杀了他的父母后，他——





	#冬铁#Scars Stolen （ A Deep and Intimate Pain 系列第二篇）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pain Not Shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639680) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> 让人心酸的灵魂伴侣系列第二篇，哎不过这比隔壁洗脑二十年那篇强多了……这系列翻的我很兴奋！完美符合我hurt/comfort的爱好！

Part 2 of the  [A Deep and Intimate Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/series/382123)  series

 

 

 

“你为什么不告诉我?”托尼质问资产。

 

资产盯着自己的膝盖，不知该说什么或做什么。“我不知道怎么告诉你。”他知道自己的回答并不令人满意。他杀了托尼的父母，这造成了托尼的痛苦，那不是他能带走的那种，是托尼不得不独自承受的一种痛苦。

 

独自。他的灵魂伴侣讨厌独处，但是他的灵魂伴侣自尊心太强，不会直接说出来，他知道他的灵魂伴侣讨厌孤独的感觉。

 

然而上个月资产的灵魂伴侣丢下他，冲出这个被当做避难所的房间，一个人待在外面。

 

资产有血肉的那只手抽搐着，他的手指因为渴望触摸他的灵魂伴侣而感到刺痛，他想要安慰他。

 

这么渴望某种东西的感觉很奇怪，很不真实。

 

当这种情绪降临到他身上时，他觉得自己像是在做梦。当渴望和想要安慰某人的想法纠缠在一起时更加难以形容，他所能想到最接近的解释就是那接近于一种混合着恐惧的惊奇。

 

他感到恐惧，因为它和自己如此格格不入，就像身体正被另一个人操控；他感到惊奇，因为它是如此的柔软和温暖，让他深深为之着迷。

 

“你做了什么？”队长的声音打断了他的思绪，也打断了这种温柔的感情。

 

资产迎上他挑战的目光，因为这种情绪被打断而感到不愉快。“我听从了命令。”

 

队长似乎紧张，他的腿向后移动了一英寸，这暴露了他想撤退的欲望。但他很快纠正自己的立姿，十分坚定的站直了。“什么命令？”

 

“杀死霍华德·斯塔克，如果有必要，同时杀死玛丽亚·斯塔克，死亡一定要处理得像意外事故。”

 

队长向后缩了一下。“你告诉托尼了？”

 

资产摇了摇头。“他很聪明，他是自己发现的。”

 

“你道歉了吗？”

 

资产闭上眼睛，把头靠在墙上。“不管我说什么都毫无意义。”

 

队长皱起眉头。“你杀了他的父母，你至少得道歉。”

 

资产继续闭着眼睛靠在墙上休息。

 

“这不像你，巴基。”

 

资产没有回应。他知道自己曾经是一个叫“巴基”的人，但他觉得现在的自己与过去的自己相去甚远，所以他拒绝回应。尤其是在多次向队长明确表示过他不喜欢这个名字，希望别人不要这么叫他之后。如果队长不理会他的愤怒，他就不会浪费时间来搭理对方。

 

队长叹了口气，他走出牢房的脚步声在空荡荡的牢房里回响。

 

很好，比起他资产更喜欢自己一个人待在牢房里。

* * *

“站起来。”黑寡妇吩咐道。

 

资产睁开眼，装作漠不关心的样子，实际上心里却秘密地思考如果黑寡妇万一攻击他，那他应该如何用自己会的招式应对。

 

当她示意他站起来时，他慢慢地站了起来。

 

她带着他走出房间，脸上同样带着漠不关心的表情，但资产看得出她紧绷着肩膀，动作上也有轻微的僵硬。她害怕他。

 

她带他去了电梯，资产轻咬着脸颊内侧以抑制恐慌。他以前从未害怕过狭小空间，但他没有和黑寡妇一起在里面独处过。在这么多年的战斗中，资产也不能自信地说有任何一个战斗对象能赢过黑寡妇。如果说复仇者中有谁能干掉他，那毫无疑问只有她，但反之亦然。

 

电梯门打开了，资产看到的第一样东西就是站在一扇门外的队长。

 

队长猛拍着大门，大喊着托尼的名字，但托尼始终没有露面。

 

“史蒂夫，”黑寡妇说道，队长转过身，他的表情交杂着愤怒、忧虑和希望。

 

他走上前。“托尼把自己关在里面一整天了，根据贾维斯的说法，他既没有睡觉也没有吃东西，那些实验设备也没有采取适当的安全措施。”

 

资产点点头。他早就已经怀疑托尼在搞什么名堂了，他在带走他的灵魂伴侣的痛苦时能感受得到他的手背上有几处轻微烧伤。

 

“跟他谈谈。”队长命令道。

 

资产眯起眼睛凝视着他。

 

他不再接受命令了。

 

资产凝视着把他和他的灵魂伴侣隔开的那扇门。

 

他的灵魂伴侣在痛苦，比他手上的烧伤要痛苦得多，比他紧绷的肌肉要痛苦得多，比他太阳穴上的的针刺感要痛苦得多。

 

无论资产说什么或做什么，都无法消除他没办法替对方承受的唯一一样痛苦。

 

他转身向电梯走去。

 

队长发出一声惊奇的声音，然后抓住了他。

 

 

资产紧紧地握着队长的手腕，如果史蒂夫是个普通人，那他的手腕早就断了。“任何人都对此无能为力，如果他需要我，他会自己找到我。”

 

“他是你的灵魂伴侣，你怎么能——”

 

资产紧紧抓住队长的手腕。“他属于我，我也属于他，你不会明白的。”（“He is mine. I am his. You wouldn’t understand.”）

 

“我想我知道灵魂伴侣是如何工作的。”

 

“你了解灵魂伴侣，但你不了解我们，你对我们一无所知。我们对彼此间的了解比任何人都要深入，当他需要我的时候，他就会找到我。”资产放开了队长的手腕。“在那之前我不会干涉。”

 

队长和黑寡妇都吓了一跳，有那么一刻资产自己也吓了一跳。

 

这两个人还没有和他们的灵魂伴侣相遇，他们不知道这种联系有多珍贵，有多深入，有多亲密。

 

在被作为武器的七十年间，他拥有了某些比他们更伟大，更富有人性的东西。

 

队长叹了口气，用手掌揉揉脸。“好吧，让我们至少把你安置在某个托尼更容易找到的地方。”

 

“史蒂夫，”黑寡妇惊讶地说。

 

“他已经被关了一个月，如果他想做什么，那他早就做了。”

 

美国队长显然不清楚资产的耐心有多好，但是资产不会在这个错误上纠正他。

* * *

时间一天天过去,资产只有在侦察和获取食物时离开房间。复仇者们不信任他，他也不信任他们。他知道他们彼此都一直在试探，两方需要很长时间才能相互信任。

 

有人打开了他房间的门，资产抓住那个人衬衫的领子，举起拳头朝他的脸打去。但当那双琥珀色的，带着红眼圈的眼睛看着他时，他顿住了。他灵魂伴侣脸上曾经精心修剪的胡子已经长出来了，皱纹也爬上了他的脸。

 

托尼怒视着他，那双琥珀色的眼睛里噙满了泪水。

 

他的灵魂伴侣的目光灼痛了他，资产羞愧地低下头。

 

他把托尼的双手捧在手中，他能感觉到藏在粗糙的皮肤下那些脆弱的肌腱和骨头。他的大拇指在薄薄的烧伤处打转，当他轻触着伤口时，他感觉到了触摸造成的疼痛。

 

时间在无言中慢慢流逝。

 

资产很强大，他的灵魂伴侣也很强大。但资产太强大了，他在他的灵魂伴侣身上发现了一个弱点，并打破了它，即使当时他并没有打算这么做。他不得不重新拼凑他的灵魂伴侣，但他不知道怎么做。他的灵魂伴侣的某些部分是易碎的，而资产从来就不擅长和易碎的东西相处。

 

托尼叹了口气，闭上眼睛。这是资产在他灵魂伴侣扑进自己怀抱前得到的唯一警告。

 

资产惊讶地静止在原地。

 

他从来没有像这样拥抱过其他人。这种感觉很温暖，落在胸前的重量很沉稳，让他感到安慰。

 

他紧紧搂住托尼，享受着人类拥抱的触感。

 

他的灵魂伴侣昏迷不醒。他不知道这是信任或者是宽恕的信号，还是他灵魂伴侣的身体被推到了极限，也许三者都有。但无论如何，资产都会珍惜这一刻。

 

他把托尼抱在怀里，让他躺在床上，把毯子和床单裹在他身上，直到他知道他的灵魂伴侣会感觉到温暖和安慰。然后他在地板坐下，把背靠在床沿处。

 

当他脆弱的灵魂伴侣熟睡时，他会守护他。

 

end


End file.
